


It's kinda serious, I don't wanna jinx it. I like to see you any of you can resist the scotish charm.

by louiscriedpower



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Agentsofshield - Freeform, Fluffy, M/M, Oneshot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louiscriedpower/pseuds/louiscriedpower
Summary: Jeff tinha um crush em Iain, desde que assistiu Agents of Shield pela primeira vez, mas como seria para o moreno agora que ele e Iain interpretariam neto e avô em uma série?
Relationships: Iain de Caestecker/Jeff Ward
Kudos: 1





	It's kinda serious, I don't wanna jinx it. I like to see you any of you can resist the scotish charm.

**Author's Note:**

> Oi tudo bem com vocês? Estou nervosa, é minha primeira fic aqui no ao3 e minha primeira fic desses dois. Queria agradecer e dedicar essa fanfic a Carol, que me apresentou aos ,me apresentou esse ship, e ainda betou e surtou com cada pedacinho dessa fic. A fic é minha headcanon pra esses dois que, pra mim, namoram muito , mas eu usei muitas falas e coisas reais do elenco, retiradas essencialmente do vídeo Iain de Caestecker and his boyfriends for 3 minutes straight (esse é o melhor vídeo do mundo, é sério). Se alguém que não fala português achar isso, espero que o tradutor traduza direitinho, qualquer dúvida pode comentar.  
> É isso, espero que gostem.

Jeff tinha um crush em Iain, não era algo difícil de admitir. Começou em 2013 quando ele assistiu Agents of Shield, na sua estreia, nem sonhando que um dia integraria o elenco. Crushar Iain foi fácil, ele era lindo, um monstro como ator, interpretava um personagem apaixonante e parecia ser alguém incrível fora das telas. Como Jeff diria alguns anos depois ‘’ele é o cara mais hilário e charmoso’’. O moreno gostava de acompanhar o elenco também, ver as entrevistas, vídeos e fotos deles juntos. E ele pôde observar duas coisas: que eles eram muito unidos, o que seria uma preocupação futura, se ele se enturmaria, e que aparentemente todos os homens do elenco eram apaixonados por Iain. Era um comentário geral dos fãs, e realmente ficava bem nítido olhando as interações deles. Jeff deveria saber.   
Quando alguns anos depois seu agente ligou, falando sobre um teste para Agents of Shield, o moreno não pensou muito. Simplesmente se agarrou a oportunidade de fazer parte de uma de suas séries preferidas e deu o melhor de si. Mas quando o diretor o ligou o avisando que ele iria interpretar Deke Shaw, o neto carente e caótico de FitzSimmons, passada a euforia inicial, Jeff pensou. Pensou, que interpretar Deke significava que ele contracenaria essencialmente com Elizabeth, que também é um fenômeno de atriz, e isso era intimidante por si só, e com Iain.  
\- Não seja tolo, é só um crush bobo, não é como se eu fosse querer pular nele quando eu o conhecer. – disse a si mesmo em seus pensamentos.  
Ele logo veria o quão errado ele estava.

x

No dia seguinte Jeff estava no estúdio, já caracterizado como Deke. Ele já havia conhecido todo o elenco e equipe, todos foram muito receptivos e amigáveis, mostrando a ele que suas preocupações eram infundadas. Quer dizer, ele não conheceu todo o elenco, faltava Iain. Justo naquele dia o escocês, por algum problema em seu apartamento, estava atrasado. Isso deixa Ward ansioso, mesmo que ele repita em sua mente, o tempo todo, ele é só um ator que admiro e que será meu colega de trabalho agora.  
O ator está sozinho, foi deixado lá pelo pessoal para que se concentrasse e já se conectasse com Deke, porque logo eles começariam a gravar. Ele escuta um ruído e quando olha pra frente, ele sente seu mundo girar. Iain de Caestecker ,em carne e osso, está caminhando em sua direção com um sorriso brilhante no rosto. Ele é ainda mais bonito pessoalmente, com aqueles cachos que Jeff quer morrer passando a mão, aquela pele ainda mais macia e alva, e aquela barba clara que deve ser maravilhosa de se arranhar. O corpo pequeno coberto por uma camiseta branca, uma camisa amarela clara aberta, e uma skinny preta. A cada passo que o escocês dá em sua direção, o moreno sente borboletas, malditas borboletas, voando em seu estomago e seu coração se acelerando. Naquele momento Jeff sabe que está perdido.  
\- Oi! Você deve ser o Jeff, não? Desculpa o atraso, um cano estourou no meu apartamento, acredita? A propósito eu sou o Iain, prazer em conhecê-lo. – falou com o forte sotaque escocês, estendendo a mão para Jeff.  
O maior sente que vai morrer ali mesmo.  
\- J-Jeff Ward, muito prazer. Sinto muito pelo cano estourado. – ele diz se batendo mentalmente por gaguejar e pelo tempo que ele levou para conseguir formular uma resposta. Ótimo! Agora nem consigo, ao menos, falar com ele.  
O moreno estende mão, e quando elas se encontram em cumprimento, ele sente um choque passar por seu corpo. Ele pensa que Iain também sentiu, pela maneira como ele recuou a mão, rapidamente, mas logo voltou a apertar a de Jeff com firmeza. Ou pode ser que o moreno esteja só imaginando coisas.  
\- Com tantos sobrenomes no mundo, o seu tinha que ser justo Ward! Acho que temos uma predisposição a não gostar de você. - o menor diz dando uma risadinha, que Jeff jura ser o som mais adorável que ele já ouviu na vida.  
\- Pois é! Já estou procurando um cartório pra mudar meu nome. – ele diz e seu coração parece que vai explodir quando de Caestecker sorri abertamente pra ele, gostando da piada. – Você é escocês, não?  
\- Sou sim, acho que pelo meu sotaque dá pra perceber, né? Mas sim, sou da terra do Monstro do Lago Ness, ele é inclusive meu brother, estou devendo uma visita.  
Jeff quase perde o tempo de rir da piada, porque ele estava encarando aqueles olhos tão azuis, pensando como alguém podia ser tão legal, engraçado e charmoso, assim sem nenhum esforço.  
Quando ele termina de rir abertamente, como se aquela fosse a coisa mais engraçada do mundo, e para ele realmente era, ele decide puxar mais assunto, não querendo que aquela conversa acabasse nunca, apesar do quase ataque cardíaco que ele estava tendo.  
\- E eu vou ser seu neto, o quão engraçado e irônico isso é?  
\- Bastante, considerando que a gente deve ter a mesma idade, não?  
\- Na verdade eu acho que sou um ano mais velho que você e a Elizabeth.  
\- Isso só torna a coisa toda mais engraçada e irônica! Um neto mais velho que os avós. São os novos tempos.  
Jeff ri da piada de Iain, pensando que mal ele sabe que o outro motivo pra isso ser tão engraçado e irônico é que ele tem um big crush no cara que interpreta seu avô. 

x

Três meses se passam e, eventualmente, Jeff consegue formular frases inteiras, em suas conversas com Iain, sem gaguejar. Mas não se engane, ele ainda sente borboletas no estômago quando está perto do cacheado e seu coração ainda acelera só de pensar nele. Durante esse tempo, eles acabaram ficando muito próximos, descobrindo várias coisas em comum. Cada novo detalhe que ele descobre sobre o menor faz Jeff se apaixonar ainda mais. Apaixonado. Deus sabe o quanto moreno tentou escapar dessa palavra, mas Jeff sabe que não há outra palavra que defina como ele se sente em relação a Iain.  
Às vezes ele acha que o elenco todo sabe. Quer dizer, Chloe já afirmou em uma live que eles estavam namorando e ele apenas riu, tentando disfarçar a vergonha, em resposta. O resto do elenco pode não chegar ao extremo de Bennet , mas todos comentam o quão próximos eles estão. Elizabeth chegou a postar uma foto deles andando abraçados no Instagram. Mas dane-se o que o elenco pensa, o que Jeff quer saber é o que Iain pensa. Ele não age como se soubesse, apenas rindo das piadinhas do elenco sobre eles. Ás vezes, o moreno pensa que de Caestecker o toca demais, e que ele o olha com muito afeto, mas depois ele pensa que Iain é assim com todo mundo. Ele finge odiar demonstrações de afeto públicas e tem essa piada que é preciso muito para arrancar um elogio dele, mas todos sabem que ele é extremamente carinhoso com seus amigos.  
Nesse exato momento eles estão no trailer do menor, jogando FIFA. Jeff está mais uma vez levando uma surra de Iain, e apesar de ser muito competitivo, ele não se importa de perder se isso for deixar o cacheado com esse sorriso radiante.

Enquanto isso Chloe e Elizabeth se encontram no camarim perto dali.  
\- Onde está o Iain?- a britânica pergunta, depois de cumprimentar a outra com beijos no rosto.  
\- Te dou um beijo se você adivinhar!  
\- No trailer com o Jeff. – ela responde revirando os olhos.  
\- Na mosca! Estou te devendo um beijo!  
\- Fala sério, eles estão tão apaixonados! – Henstrindge comenta sorrindo.  
\- Aham! Dá pra ver a quilômetros de distância!  
\- Ontem eu peguei o Iain secando o Jeff tão forte que acho que o coitadinho desidratou! Do jeito que eles estão, acho que até o fim dessa semana eles vão começar a namorar.  
\- Até o fim dessa semana? Eu aposto que até o fim do dia! Jeff me falou que eles combinaram de vir pra cá mais cedo só pra ter tempo de ‘’jogarem FIFA’’. –a maior diz fazendo aspas com a mão, dando aquela risada gostosa.  
\- Isso é uma aposta, Bennet? – a menor diz com um tom desafiador.  
\- Pois agora é, Henstridge! – ela diz também com um tom desafiador.  
\- E quem perder vai fazer o que?  
\- Hum, deixa eu pensar. Quem perder paga um drink pra outra. Uma ótima desculpa pra gente sair juntas hoje e uma das duas não gastar dinheiro.  
Elizabeth sorri com a frase da amiga.  
\- Fechado. – a britânica diz estendendo a mão para selar o acordo.  
\- Fechado. –a maior diz apertando a mão da outra , pensando que ela já tinha ganhado. 

x

-Não é possível isso, Iain! Você sabotou esse jogo, só pode! – O moreno diz após perder a milésima partida para o escocês.  
\- Jeff como que eu vou sabotar FIFA? Você está se ouvindo? – o moreno diz com um tom de risada.  
\- Eu não sei! Mas você conseguiu esse feito!  
\- Você só está falando isso porque não sabe perder, Senhor Competitivo. – Iain diz se aproximando do maior em uma clara provocação.  
\- Eu não sou competitivo! – ele diz se aproximando também.  
\- É sim! Admita! – o escocês diz se aproximando ainda mais, o rosto a centímetros do maior.  
Mas o moreno nem prestou atenção na última frase, porque ele se deu conta do quão próximo ele estava de Iain. Ele podia respirar profundamente o cheiro do menor, um perfume marcante e suave assim como ele, podia olhar para o rosto dele e ver que não havia uma falha sequer ali, e poderia perceber que sim que seus olhos eram ainda mais azuis assim vistos de tão perto. Então Jeff não pensou muito, ele simplesmente fez o que ele queria fazer há sabe se lá quanto tempo, e colou os lábios aos de Iain.  
Caestecker pareceu em choque por um segundo, e o moreno pensou que ele o empurraria, mas logo ele começou a movimentar a boca, retribuindo o beijo. Jeff então segurou em sua nuca, para intensificar o beijo, e o escocês logo entendeu abrindo a boca para que a língua do maior entrasse em contato com a sua, ao mesmo tempo que colocava suas mãos no cabelo preto do outro.  
Jeff sentia que podia explodir de felicidade só com aquele beijo, era uma sensação indescritível estar beijando alguém que ele gosta há tanto tempo. Se ainda restasse alguma dúvida que ele era completamente apaixonado pelo escocês, ela sumiu completamente após aquele beijo.  
Infelizmente o ar faltou e eles tiveram que separar o beijo, abrindo os olhos e se encarando. Jeff pela primeira vez, parou pra pensar no que tinha feito, e começou a sentir medo que Iain o rejeitasse e o afastasse.  
\- Era para isso acontecer?- Foi tudo o que o castanho conseguiu falar ainda com a respiração ofegante.  
\- Bom, levando em consideração que eu tenho um crush em você desde que eu vi o primeiro episódio de Agents of Shield , que eu senti borboletas no estômago quando te conheci, e que eu estou apaixonado por você há um bom tempo, sim era pra isso acontecer. Então, Iain de Caestecker, você quer namorar comigo? – O maior disse de uma só vez, não sabendo de onde tirou toda aquela coragem, mas sabendo que aquele era o momento de abrir o jogo totalmente.

O castanho ficou em silêncio, parecendo absorver todas aquelas palavras, e o moreno já estava pronto para receber um belo fora, quando a voz com o forte sotaque escocês soou:  
\- Sim.  
Jeff nem conseguiu questionar se tinha ouvido direito antes do menor o beijar profundamente. Esse beijo foi ainda melhor que o primeiro, porque agora ele sabia que era recíproco. Ele poderia explodir de felicidade.  
\- Deus, eu estou tão apaixonado por você! – O escocês disse quando o ar faltou, abraçando o pescoço do maior e encostando sua cabeça em seu ombro.  
\- Iain de Caestecker está apaixonado por mim? Eu só posso estar sonhando!- O maior disse brincalhão enquanto abraçava sua cintura.  
\- Bobo! – Foi o que respondeu, ates de iniciar mais um dos milhares beijos que eles trocariam naquele dia.

x

Quando Elizabeth viu os dois saindo do trailer com as roupas amassadas, os rostos corados e as bocas inchadas, ela sabe que perdeu a aposta. Mas Chloe parece querer esfregar na sua cara a sua derrota,  
\- Oh Casal, vem aqui. Você também, Lil.  
Os dois param em frente a loira com sorrisos envergonhados, sabendo que ela só podia estar aprontando alguma.  
\- Deixa eu adivinhar, vocês dois finalmente se declararam um para o outro e estão namorando!  
\- Como você sabe? – eles dizem em uníssono.  
\- Yes! Eu sabia! Elizabeth, você me deve um drink! – Ela comemora exageradamente.  
\- Pera aí! Vocês apostaram quando a gente ia começar a namorar? – O escocês diz parecendo indignado.  
\- Sim. A Chloe disse que vocês começariam hoje e eu apostei até o final da semana, não imaginei que vocês fossem tão emocionados, afinal o primeiro beijo deve ter sido hoje.  
Iain abriu a boca chocado enquanto Jeff ria, achando graça da situação e pensando que definitivamente o elenco todo sabia de sua paixão por o escocês.  
\- Mas vocês duas são impossíveis! Eu preciso de novas melhores amigas! – Ele diz indignado.  
\- Deixa de drama e diz: o primeiro beijo foi hoje mesmo? – A loira pergunta.  
-Sim.  
-Jeff! – Caestecker repreende o maior que sorri em um pedido de desculpas.  
\- Vocês são muito fofos, mesmo me fazendo perder uma aposta. Mas eu estava pensando, já que eu tenho que pagar um drink para a Chloe, vocês podiam vira com a gente, para todo mundo comemorar o novo casal. – Elizabeth propõe.  
\- Eu acho uma ótima! E vocês casal?  
\- Sim. Mas nós vamos chamar todo o pessoal também? – O escocês pergunta.  
\- Bom, nada contar todo o resto do elenco, mas acho que esse é um momento só nosso. E outra, Clark, Henry, Brett, e, principalmente, o Nick vão precisar de um tempo pra aceitar que perderam o Iain justo pro Jeff! – A loira diz arrancando uma risada de todos menos do moreno.  
\- Ei! Por que justo comigo? – Ele diz indignado, não recebendo resposta porque as duas estão muito empolgadas conversando de como estavam certas sobre os sentimentos de Jeff serem correspondidos o tempo todo.  
E Iain apenas entrelaçou a mão a de Jeff, confirmando que, sim, ele também tinha mais que um crush por seu colega de elenco.

**Author's Note:**

> E aí gostaram?  
> Comentem o que acharam por favor!  
> Beijos! Até a próxima.


End file.
